Je ne partirais pas
by Charlieworld
Summary: Le destin. Le destin fais parfois bien les choses et aujourd'hui, alors que Santana pensais avoir trouvé une vie calme avec un métier qui la comble, voilà que le destin s'en est mêlé encore une fois. Le bonheur peut il frapper deux fois à la même porte ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Voilà un nouvel OS Brittana (pour changer, aha). J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)**

 **A bientôt ! -C.**

* * *

 **Je ne partirais pas.**

C'est lorsque Santana arriva enfin chez elle après une longue journée de travail qu'elle se souvint. Les souvenirs revenaient par bribes et elle manqua de tomber en courant ressortir les vieux albums photos. Montée sur une chaise, elle cherchait désespérément les gros classeurs poussiéreux au fond de l'armoire de la chambre de son petit appartement New Yorkais. Quand elle remit enfin la main dessus, elle descendit et retourna dans le salon. Quatre énormes classeurs contenaient toute sa vie. Elle s'assit à même le sol et les contempla un moment. Et si elle avait fait une erreur ? Après tout, elle était rentrée tard, il pleuvait et il faisait nuit. Elle avait arrêté d'y croire, et n'avais jamais cru au destin. Parce que le destin ne lui a jamais apporté quelque chose de bien dans sa vie. Tout ce qu'elle a obtenu, elle s'est battue, elle est souvent tombée. Et aujourd'hui, assise sur le sol, portant toujours son tailleur impeccable, elle ressentait une excitation étrange. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper sur ça. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

 _ **Flash-Back**_

 _Quand le réveil avait sonné ce matin-là, Santana émit un grognement sourd. Elle avait peu dormi, car elle avait travaillé sur ses dossiers une bonne partie de la nuit. Aujourd'hui, elle défendait son premier client toute seule au tribunal. Elle était enfin devenue avocate, et même si ce métier ne la passionnait pas, elle en était quand même fière et le faisait en étant le plus juste possible. Santana tentais par tous les moyens de rendre un travail toujours impeccable, et cela demandais beaucoup d'heures nocturnes devant les livres de droit. Elle se leva rapidement et fonça sous la douche. Il fallait qu'elle soit irréprochable ce matin. Et surtout bien réveillée._

 _Sa douche finie, elle relut une dernière fois son plan d'attaque pour défendre son client devant la barre. Ce n'était pas une grosse affaire, « un dossier de routine » pour les anciens. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se plante. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle but son café à toute vitesse, et se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois. Elle avait opté pour une coiffure classique, ses cheveux tirés en un chignon parfait et un tailleur cintré la mettaient terriblement bien en valeur. Sa jupe n'étais pas trop courte et ses talons aiguille permettaient de mettre en valeur ses jambes musclées. Elle souffla devant le miroir comme pour se donner du courage, pris ses clefs et partis._

 _Après une dizaine de minutes dans le métro bondé de New York, elle arriva enfin devant le tribunal. Un bâtiment majestueux. Arrivée ici, elle n'avait plus le temps de paniquer. Elle y était et elle rejoindrait bientôt son client._

 _La journée s'était bien déroulée. Le procès avait duré plusieurs heures et elle avait pensé à plusieurs reprises qu'elle pourrait perdre. Mais le travail acharné qu'elle avait fourni avait payé et quand elle quitta la salle d'audience, son client la prit dans ses bras pour la remercier. Il était libre et déclaré innocent, sa mission avait été parfaitement réalisée._

 _Elle était ensuite retournée dans les bureaux où se trouvaient d'autres avocats avec qui elle travaillait. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur vide et se dévisagea dans le miroir le temps de monter les huit étages. Elle voyait une femme qui avait enfin réussi. Elle voyait une femme heureuse et comblée par son travail. Santana tentais de ne pas penser à sa situation amoureuse complètement déserte de vie alors qu'elle approchait doucement de la trentaine, puisque cela faisait des années qu'elle s'était acharnée au travail. Elle s'était enfermée dans ce monde, en se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit au bonheur sentimental. Tant pis, elle était heureuse et c'est tout ce qui comptais. Elle venait de gagner et c'était un jour de victoire._

 _Quand elle entra dans son bureau, Santana fut surprise d'y trouver ses collègues, Quinn et Puck, amis de longue date. Les seuls amis qu'elle avait d'ailleurs, les seuls qui avaient gardé contact après le lycée. Puck ouvrit une bouteille champagne et ils fêtèrent la première victoire de la jeune avocate maintenant comblée._

 _Ils se remirent au travail rapidement et quand Santana leva la tête du nouveau dossier à sa charge, elle vit par la baie vitrée que la nuit avait englobé New York. Elle se leva machinalement et contempla la ville illuminée pendant quelques minutes. Rien ne devrait gâcher son bonheur et pourtant, une part d'elle était terriblement triste. Il manquait quelqu'un dans sa vie, quelqu'un qui ne semblais pas vouloir arriver. Quelqu'un qui n'arriverais peut être jamais. Santana soupira et profita du calme ambiant, ses collègues avaient déjà dû quitter le bureau pour rejoindre leur famille. Alors que Santana n'avais personne qui l'attendais chez elle et s'était peut être ça qui lui pesait le plus. Un bruit attira son attention et la jeune femme se retourna. Elle vit le visage magnifique de Quinn passer par l'entrebâillement de la porte._

 _« - San, on va boire un verre avec Puck, tu veux venir ? Et tu peux venir dormir à la maison après, histoire de fêter ta journée ! »_

 _Santana sourit à l'attention. Quinn et Puck s'étaient mariés il y a quelques années et envisageaient maintenant des enfants. Mais ils ne l'avaient jamais mise à l'écart, comme si elle faisait partie de leur petite famille._

 _« - Non c'est gentil Quinnie mais je vais continuer à travailler un peu et rentrer, je suis épuisée. »_

 _La blonde s'avança dans la pièce un peu timidement et pris les mains de son amie._

 _« - Tu travailles trop, tu le sais ça ? La brune rit quelques minutes et se tut plongeant son regard dans les yeux clairs de son amie._

 _\- Une prochaine fois, promis !_

 _\- Ça marche. Bonne nuit Santana, rentres bien ! »_

 _Elles se prirent dans les bras l'une l'autre dans une étreinte sincère et Quinn retrouva Puck pour rentrer. Santana soupira en allant se rassoir à son bureau et passa quelques heures de plus le nez dans ses dossiers. C'est quand Julio, le secrétaire passa la tête dans son bureau pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée que Santana vit l'heure déjà tardive. L'horloge affichait déjà 23h55. Julio aussi faisait des heures supplémentaires visiblement. Ils s'engagèrent tous les deux dans l'ascenseur et attendirent dans un silence apaisant. Ils ne dirent bonne nuit et Julio partit dans les rues de New York d'un pas pressé. Santana décida de rentrer à pied, l'air étant frais, elle n'avait pas beaucoup mis le nez dehors aujourd'hui. Elle profita de la fraicheur de la soirée et entama sa marche en direction de son appartement._

 _Santana se rendit vite compte qu'elle aurait dû prendre le métro. La pluie commençais à tomber et bien qu'elle avait commencé en de fines gouttelettes, plus elle avançait, plus la pluie s'intensifiais. La Latina était maintenant complétement trempée et se mis à courir avant de tomber malade._

 _Au croisement d'une rue, elle accélérera encore son allure, les cheveux au vent, en tentant de ne pas tomber à cause de ses talons. Quelle idée de mettre des talons aussi haut !_

 _Santana percuta quelqu'un. Elle ne l'a pas bousculée. Non. Les deux personnes se sont littéralement rentrées dedans et se sont retrouvées toute les deux par terre sous le choc._

 _Alors que Santana essayais de comprendre pourquoi elle se retrouvait les fesses sur le goudron froid de la rue, une main et pleins d'excuses partirent à sa rencontre._

 _« - Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je me suis laissé surprendre par la pluie. Vous allez bien, rien de cassé ? »_

 _Santana répondit à la négative, légèrement énervée que cet incident soit arrivé. Elle saisit la main devant son visage et se releva avec l'aide de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur les iris d'un bleu océan de son interlocutrice. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle lâcha un « Pas de problème » plus froid qu'elle n'aurait voulu et continua son chemin, devinant que l'autre femme faisait de même dans le sens opposé. Quelques mètre plus loin, elle aperçut enfin son immeuble et soupira de soulagement. Elle fit le code d'entrée et une fois la main sur la poignée, elle repensa à la femme qu'elle venait de croiser._

 _Elle pensa à ses yeux puisque c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait vu d'elle, car avaient été éclairées seulement par un lampadaire à quelques pas d'elles. Mais ces yeux, ces yeux lui avait ramené à une autre période de sa vie, sans savoir exactement à laquelle._

 _La main toujours sur la poignée de la porte entrouverte, Santana tentais de se souvenir. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Elle avait renoncé à la voir depuis des années. Santana ferma les yeux et le visage de Brittany se dessina doucement sous ses yeux clos. Brittany._

 _Rien qu'à cette pensée, Santana sourit. Elle avait été la seule. La seule personne que Santana n'ai jamais vraiment aimé. La seule avec qui elle se sentait bien. Mais la vie avait fait qu'elles s'étaient séparées et depuis, elle n'avait plus de nouvelles. Plus de nouvelles depuis de longues années puisque ses derniers souvenirs avec elle remontaient au lycée. Elles formaient un trio de choc, Brittany, Quinn et Santana._

 _Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la Latina à la pensée de la meilleure époque de sa vie. Santana secoua vivement la tête. Non, ça n'était pas elle, comme toutes les fois où elle avait cru apercevoir la chevelure blonde de la jeune fille dans tous les lieux où elle allait. Quand Santana entra dans l'ascenseur pour monter jusqu'à son étage, elle se dévisagea une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Comment pouvait-elle construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un si elle n'avait pas encore tourné la page avec une simple amourette de lycée ?_

 _Mais les yeux, les yeux qu'elle venait de croiser. Elle pourrait les reconnaitre en milles. A la fois doux, passionnés, mystérieux. Elle aurait voulu voir son visage pour pouvoir confirmer ou infirmer ses doutes une bonne fois pour toute. Santana tenta de rapprocher les souvenirs de Brittany à cette femme. Etais-ce la même voix ? Elle ne se souvenait plus. Tout semblait se mélanger dans son esprit à présent. Santana tourna la clef dans la serrure et pénétra dans son appartement._

 _Elle se dirigea tout de suite dans la cuisine, défit son chignon, posa son attaché-case sur la table et prit une bière. Elle s'affala sur le sofa devant la télé qu'elle alluma, seulement pour avoir un bruit de fond. Elle posa sa tête sur le dossier et soupira._

 _Elle aurait aimé que ce soit Brittany ce soir. Même si cette idée la terrifiait. Encore une fois, comme de nombreux soir, Santana ressassa se vieux souvenirs heureux._

 _Puis, une fois sa bière finit, elle ouvrit les yeux comme convaincue. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie. Comme possédée, elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre, monta sur une chaise et retrouva enfin les vieux albums photos._

 _ **Fin Flash-Back**_

Maintenant assise sur le sol froid, elle détaillait chaque photo, signe d'un souvenir heureux. Une en particulier attira son attention. Elles étaient toute les deux à la fête foraine et Brittany venait de gagner un poisson rouge. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient et les deux jeunes femmes semblaient heureuses et amoureuses. Et puis Santana avais gardé le poisson chez elle, Brittany aillant peur que Lord Tubbington, son gros chat, finisse par le manger. Alors la Latina l'avait gardé. Elle en avait pris extrêmement soin, pour ne pas que Brittany ne sois triste. C'était quelque chose à elles. Et puis le poisson avais fini par mourir quelques années plus tard, elles ont grandi, toujours plus amoureuse l'une de l'autre jusqu'à ce que tout ça se finisse. Et qu'elles perdent totalement contacte.

Santana se sentais à la fois heureuse et terriblement nostalgique. Elle essuya une larme au coin de l'œil et continua son inspection minutieuse des souvenirs qui lui restaient de la jeune fille.

Des coups furent frappés à sa porte et Santana se leva d'un pas réticent. Quinn allait surement insister pour sortir et c'était la dernière chose dont Santana avais besoin ce soir. Les coups retentirent à nouveau, plus insistants.

« - Ca va Quinn, j'arrive ! »

Santana ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec des yeux bleu. Non, pas des yeux bleu, _ses_ yeux bleus.

Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Alors qu'elle sentait une sensation étrange au cœur de son estomac, elle était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

« - Je t'ai suivie. Je… Je n'étais pas sure que c'étais toi… Je ne pensais pas que tu serais ici… Je n'aurais pas dû te suivre mais je crois qu'on devrait… Tu es tellement… Tu m'as tellement manqué Santana… »

Santana distingua des larmes sur les joues pales de la blonde en face d'elle entre les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient de ses cheveux. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle avait tellement rêvé de la retrouver, tous les scénarios étaient déjà passés dans son esprit mais aujourd'hui elle était là. Brittany étais là, devant elle. Essoufflée, complétement trempée par la pluie mais toujours aussi magnifique.

Santana s'avança timidement jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme. Elle avait besoin de preuves, elle avait besoin de sentir la chaleur de sa peau, de retrouver son doux parfum fruité, elle avait besoin de plonger ses yeux dans les siens pendant des heures, elle avait besoin d'entre le son de sa voix, encore et encore.

« - Brittany… »

C'était irréel, pour les deux jeunes femmes. Elles avaient les yeux écarquillés devant la beauté de l'autre. La vie les avait fait grandir mais elles se trouvaient magnifiques. Brittany s'avança et sans réfléchir elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de la Latina. C'était doux, timide. Elle les retira presque aussitôt avec un regard coupable et désolé. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Les lèvres de Santana picotèrent sous le contact qu'elle avait rêvé des milliers de fois. Ses mains se posèrent machinalement sur les hanches de la danseuse blonde et ses lèvres retrouvèrent presque automatiquement leurs acolytes. Brittany souffla de contentement. Les deux jeunes femmes tremblaient par la surprise et le bonheur de ces sensations retrouvées. Brittany enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Santana et cette dernière la guida vers l'intérieur de l'appartement sans perdre le contact.

La porte fermée, les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent à nouveau, sous le choc.

« - J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment Brittany… »

Cette dernière posa délicatement un doigt sur la bouche pour la faire taire. Elle s'approcha, tout près de la jeune fille jusqu'à son oreille. Elle inspira le parfum familier de la Latina et lui murmura quelques mots.

« - Je suis là maintenant. Je suis là et je ne partirais pas. Je te le promets. »

A ces mots, Santana ferma les yeux. Dans son ventre, s'envolèrent des millions de paillons. Elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas elle-même s'envoler tellement elle se sentait légère, tellement elle se sentait bien. Elle sentit le doigt toujours poser sur ses lèvres descendre vers son cou. Brittany embrassa doucement Santana, comme pour seller sa promesse. Elle ne partirait pas. Peu importe la suite, elle l'avait enfin retrouvé.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci à JennCaron et LiveAllYourDreams d'avoir laissé un commentaire, et à tout ceux qui ont lu cette histoire ! :)**

 **La suite n'étais absolument pas prévue mais j'ai eu envie d'en écrire une, même si j'ai peur que ça soit un peu décevant... Je vous laisse découvrir, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

 **A bientôt ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

« - Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ? »

Quinn entourais la tasse de café de ses mains, les yeux fixés sur son amie. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient l'habitude de se retrouver chaque dimanche, leur jour de congé, pour le petit déjeuner dans un café, pas loin de leurs deux appartement. C'était leur tradition depuis qu'elles s'étaient installées à New York. Peu importe les imprévus, les visites surprises ou la surcharge de travail, elles ne manqueraient ce rendez-vous pour rien au monde.

Santana avala sa salive difficilement. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et avais repassé la scène qui s'était passé la veille des millions de fois dans sa tête. Elle était complètement perdue. Elle avait à peine laissé le temps à Quinn de s'assoir et elle lui avait raconté toute l'histoire dans un murmure.

« - Après, son téléphone a sonné, elle a dit que c'était urgent, et elle est partie.

\- Mmmh. »

Santana jeta un regard froid vers son amie. Cette dernière la regardait d'un air sceptique. Santana commença à paniquer. Et si Brittany s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment et qu'elle avait fui, encore une fois ? Et si elles ne se reverraient plus ?

La Latina était perdue dans ses pensées et un mal de tête commençait à arriver à force de se poser toutes sortes de questions plus déprimantes les unes que les autres.

« - Elle t'a laissé son numéro au moins ? »

Quinn avais demandé ça dans ton qui laissait entendre que tout ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Et Santana baissa la tête doucement pour fixer la fumée qui s'échappait du liquide noir juste devant elle.

Santana sentit le besoin de rajouter, le regard plein d'espoir :

« - Mais elle a dit qu'on se reverrais !

\- Mmmh. »

La Latina fronça les sourcils. Globalement, les conversations avec Quinn étaient rares. Du moins, elles ne parlaient pas de choses importantes. Pour les ragots, pour critiquer, là oui, il n'y avait jamais de silence quand elles se voyaient mais quand il fallait parler de leurs sentiments respectifs, elles ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre. Elles avaient simplement l'habitude de ne pas en parler, comme si ça allait gâcher toutes leurs espérances.

Mais en ce moment même, Santana avais vraiment besoin que son amie soit là pour elle. Qu'elle la réconforte et qu'elle lui dise que oui, elle allait la revoir. Et que non, son cœur ne se briserait pas une deuxième fois.

Depuis Brittany, Santana n'avais plus eu de relations. Elle avait même renoncé aux relations d'un soir simplement de peur de s'attacher. Elle s'était promis de ne plus tomber amoureuse, plus jamais. Ça fait beaucoup trop mal.

« - Quand je vais dire ça à Puck, il va halluciner. »

Santana leva les yeux au ciel. La vie devenait compliquée. Encore une fois, elle doutait. Peut-être qu'elle ne la reverrait jamais. Peut-être qu'elle avait juste imaginé tout ça et qu'elle ne l'a plus embrassé depuis le lycée.

Mais Santana ressentais encore ce léger picotement sur ses lèvres. C'était bien elle. Il restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de la revoir.

« - J'ai des entrées pour la nouvelle exposition ce soir, tu viens ?

\- Je ne sais pas Quinn, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

\- C'est super select, tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai eu du mal à en avoir trois ! Je passerais te chercher à 20 heures.

\- Mmmh. »

Quinn se leva et embrassa la tempe de Santana. Elle commença à partir après avoir mis son manteau et lança par-dessus on épaule « A ce soir, San ! ».

Santana, quant à elle, ne leva pas la tête et ne daigna pas répondre. Elle grogna assez fort pour que la blonde puisse l'entendre et bu une gorgée de son café. Elle n'avait aucune envie de sortir ce soir. Pas plus que les autres soirs d'ailleurs, mais ce soir, ce qu'elle avait espéré c'était un bon film et une pizza, seule.

La Latina se leva, posa des billets sur la table et s'en alla. Elle savait comment se vider la tête. Elle allait rentrer chez elle et se plonger dans son travail toute l'après-midi. Ça l'occupera.

 **. . .**

Les plans de Santana pour l'après midi n'avaient pas eu l'effet escompté. Elle avait tenté de se plonger dans les livres de droit mais elle s'était surprise de temps en temps les yeux dans le vague à penser à Brittany. Il était maintenant 19 heures et elle décida de commencer à se préparer.

Santana avais honte. Toute l'après-midi, elle avait espéré que quelqu'un frapperais à sa porte et que lorsqu'elle ouvrirait elle se retrouverait à nouveau nez à nez avec Brittany. Mais ce n'étais pas arrivé. La Latina avais du mal à se l'avouer mais elle ne voulait pas sortir ce soir, simplement pour être là, au cas où Brittany reviendrais. C'était le seul espoir qu'elle avait puisqu'elle n'avait ni son numéro, ni son adresse. La seule chose qui les reliait c'était que Brittany savais où Santana habitais.

Brittany avais perdu contact avec tout le Glee Club. Sans exception. Personne n'avait eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis de longues années, ou du moins ils n'en avaient jamais fait part à Santana.

Cette dernière alla jusqu'à la penderie de sa chambre et choisis une robe noire, simple avec un coté échancré qui remontais jusqu'à la cuisse pour laisser apparaitre une de ses jambes. Elle avait déjà accompagné Quinn dans ses soirées d'art et elle avait été surprise de voir comme tout le monde était bien habillé. C'était une des plus grandes passions de sa meilleure amie. L'art. Elles avaient fait des centaines d'expositions, parfois de photos, parfois de peinture ou de sculpture.

Santana tenait à faire en sorte que Quinn sente qu'elle s'ennuie et que si elle y allait, c'était seulement pour lui faire plaisir. Mais en réalité, Santana aimait ça elle aussi. Elle avait délaissé toute forme d'art depuis le lycée. Elle ne chantait plus et elle ne dansait plus.

C'était tout le contraire de Quinn qui avait pris des cours de photographie et de dessins. Et de ce qu'avais pu en voir Santana, la blonde s'en sortait extrêmement bien. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'exposer ses œuvres mais la Latina ne doutais pas que ça arriverais bientôt. En attendant, elles faisaient bonne figure dans les expositions, en faisant en sorte que Quinn rencontre le plus de monde possible pour se faire une place dans ce milieu elle aussi.

Santana descendit les escaliers de son immeuble après avoir entendu une voiture klaxonner. Quand elle se retrouva en bas, elle longea la rue du regard. Elle vit Puck agiter sa main par la fenêtre côté passager et un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la Latina. Elle marcha jusqu'à la voiture noire et monta directement à l'arrière.

« - Hey Sanny ! Alors quoi de beau, on remet le couvert avec Brittany ? Brittana le retour ?

\- La ferme Puck. »

Santana avais murmuré ces mots la mâchoire contractée et lui avait lancé un de ses regards-qui-tue légendaires à travers le rétroviseur. Elle vit se dessiner un sourire narquois sur les lèvres du garçon. Ils se taquinaient tout le temps. C'était en quelque sorte leur seul moyen de communication. Encore une fois, ça n'avait pas changé depuis le lycée. Quinn démarra la voiture et ils roulèrent près de vingt minutes avant d'arriver devant la galerie d'art la plus réputée de la ville. Et probablement du pays.

« - Oh Santana, Rachel viens aussi ce soir avec Jessy.

\- Génial, il me tardait de revoir le hobbit.

\- On n'est plus au lycée, arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça. Elle a changé depuis. »

Santana grogna une nouvelle fois et s'enfonça dans son siège. Elle était d'une humeur massacrante et elle aurait pu mettre ça sur l'atmosphère lourde et les orages imminents même si elle savait que ça n'avait rien avoir.

Le ciel s'était couvert et la pluie commençait à tomber doucement. Les trois amis coururent jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment après que Quinn ait laissé les clefs à un portier pour qu'il gare sa voiture.

 **. . .**

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Santana s'ennuyais à mourir. Après avoir commenté toutes les peintures deux ou trois fois avec Quinn, elle tournait maintenant en rond, une coupe de champagne à la main. Pourtant, tout ça l'intéressait. L'artiste avait l'air passionné par son projet et cela fascinait autant Santana que Quinn. Mais elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à Brittany. Cette femme occupait toutes ses pensées. Elle entendit une voix douce derrière elle.

« - Elle va revenir San, ne t'angoisse pas. »

Santana leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna face à Rachel. Les deux femmes avaient aujourd'hui une relation amicale et elles étaient même très proches. Surprenant, en sachant que Santana la critiquais tout le temps au lycée et qu'elle essayait de passer moins de dix minutes par jour en sa compagnie, persuadée que si elle la fréquentait plus, elle finirait par attraper sa loser attitude.

Mais aujourd'hui, le caractère de Santana s'était quelque peu adouci et elle se surprenait à dire qu'elle trouvait Rachel supportable. Peut-être le fait d'avoir vécu en colocation pendant trois ans après le lycée les avaient rapprochés même si à ce moment-là, elles avaient été à deux doigts de s'étriper.

« - Quinn ne peux vraiment pas se la fermer, hein ? La Latina avais prononcé ces mots avec un petit sourire en coin, légèrement fatiguée que tout le monde vienne la voir pour lui parler de Brittany même si ça lui faisait plaisir de discuter avec la brunette.

\- Tu sais comment elle est. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, vous êtes faites pour être ensemble, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Je ne sais pas Rach. On s'est tellement éloignées, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse reconstruire tout ce qu'on avait.

\- On se relève toujours Santana. Vous n'avez qu'à construire quelque chose d'encore plus beau. »

Rachel dit ces derniers mots l'air satisfaite, lança un clin d'œil à Santana et s'éloigna pour rejoindre Jessy. La Latina souriait et elle espérait secrètement que Rachel ait raison. Peut-être qu'elles pourraient. Après tout, qui aurait cru que Rachel se remette avec Jessy et qu'aujourd'hui ils aient des projets d'enfant ?

Toutes les personnes présentes se rassemblèrent au centre de la pièce. Là, se situais une estrade avec ce qui semblait être un immense tableau recouvert d'un drap blanc. Et devant, un homme se tenais devant le micro. C'était Daniel Rosper, un des artistes les plus talentueux du moment. C'était la première fois que Santana le voyais en vrai, même si elle en avais déjà entendu parler des dizaines de fois par une Quinn excitée dès qu'il laissait les journalistes publier un de ses nouveau tableaux.

Santana sourit en se disant que cet homme devait être très fier d'être exposé ici, endroit où les meilleurs artistes ont vu leur carrière décoller. Elle était surprise de voir que Daniel était si jeune. Elle sentit quelqu'un passer sa main dans la sienne et Santana tourna la tête. Elle vit Quinn, des étoiles dans les yeux lui sourire et retourner sa tête en direction de l'estrade.

Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« - C'est sa nouvelle œuvre, personne ne l'a vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. On est les premiers ! »

Santana rit doucement devant l'émerveillement de Quinn qui ne contenait plus son bonheur d'être présente ce soir. Elle ressemblait à un enfant voyant le père noël pour la première fois dans ces magasins miteux où Santana avais horreur d'aller. Elle aurait pu trouver ca pathétique mais elle était elle aussi excitée de voir ce qui se cachait sous le drap qui cachait une immense toile.

L'artiste dit quelques mots et remercia sa femme, sa famille, et toutes les personnes qui l'ont aidé à se réaliser et à être l'artiste qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Enfin, le drap se souleva et plus un mot ne s'élevait dans la pièce. Tout le monde était subjugué par l'œuvre. Chacun admirait la peinture. Mais quelques personnes en détournèrent le regard. Santana sentit que des yeux la fixaient et en effet, Quinn, Puck, Jessy et Rachel avaient simultanément tourné la tête vers elle quand elle avait laissé échapper un « oh fuck » un peu trop fort.

La Latina elle, n'avais pas détourné le regard. Sur la toile, était dessinée la plus belle chose que Santana n'ait jamais vue. Une femme était allongée, nue, les cheveux étaient tellement bien dessinés qu'elle aurait pu jurer qu'ils étaient réels. La femme avait la bouche à demi ouverte, comme empreinte de plaisir et ses yeux bleu perçants étaient fixés vers l'auteur de la toile.

Il n'y avait pas de doute c'était Brittany qui était représenté. Brittany, dans toute sa beauté. Et même si elle commençait à sentir une colère immense s'emparer d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier l'artiste pour avoir rendu Brittany encore plus magnifique qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Santana mis peu de temps pour comprendre que Brittany était la femme de Daniel. Elle se sentit trahie que quelqu'un d'autre ait pu voir sa blonde nue, ait pu la toucher ou la faire rire. C'était ridicule et absurde mais quand les yeux de Santana retombèrent vers l'artiste, elle le vit tenir la main d'une Brittany plus magnifique que jamais. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent et elle s'échappa de la pièce où l'air lui semblait beaucoup trop lourd alors que tout le monde commençait à applaudir.

Quand la brune se trouva à l'extérieur, elle laissa échapper un sanglot et se laissa tomber au bord de la rue complètement trempée par la pluie.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Merci pour les commentaires précédents, voilà la suite, courte et pas top mais bon... Je la poste quand même... (il y aura une suite, forcément)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 _Elle courait devant moi. L'après-midi était chaud et le soleil reflétait dans ses cheveux blonds. Après être allée la chercher, nous étions parties en « expédition ». C'est comme ça que nous appelions nos promenades dans les champs à la bordure de Lima. C'était vers chez Brittany. Derrière sa maison, une des plus éloignées du centre-ville, se trouvait un immense champ de blé._

 _Blé aussi blond que nos cheveux et aussi grand que nous, ce champ était un endroit parfait pour jouer une après-midi entière. C'était les vacances d'été. Vacances passées chaque jour l'une avec l'autre. Nous avions quatorze ans cette année-là._

 _A la fin de l'année scolaire, j'avais eu peur que Brittany trouve trop enfantin nos jeux, nos moments passés ensemble tout l'été dernier. Mais non. Après être arrivées, elle est partie en courant et elle m'a dit de lui montrer si le fait de vivre à Lima Heights Adjacent me rendrait plus forte._

 _Je l'entends rire, et crier quand elle retourne la tête et qu'elle voit que je ne suis pas loin. Elle a toujours été la plus forte de nous deux, et la plus grande. Elle a toujours couru plus vite mais je suis persuadée que je pourrais courir après elle des heures entières rien que pour entendre ce rire à demi paniqué._

 _Les épis de blé fouettent mes jambes nues alors que j'accélère l'allure, complètement essoufflée. Finalement, je ne sais pas si je tiendrais longtemps. La danse lui a apporté beaucoup d'endurance et je ne fais pas le poids. Je sens un gout de sang au fond de ma gorge alors que je continue de me rapprocher d'elle._

 _Et puis soudain, le soleil m'aveugle quelques instants, je bondis, les mains devant moi. Elles entourent immédiatement son ventre et nous tombons sur le sol._

 _Un matelas d'épis de blé amortit la chute et elle rit de plus belle. Pendant quelques instants, j'ai été effrayée de savoir si elle voyait elle aussi tous ces papillons à l'intérieur de mon corps qui menaçaient de s'échapper et d'envahir le ciel d'un nuage multicolore. Ce rire était le plus pur que je n'ai jamais entendu. Le plus beau, sans aucun doute._

 _Elle se retourne, et toujours en train de rire, Brittany plonge ses yeux azurs dans les miens. C'est fou comme le contraste entre son bleu océan et l'or du blé m'a toujours semblé magique. C'était le signe de l'été. C'était nous._

 _Toujours essoufflées, nous nous allongeons l'une à côté de l'autre. Je pose ma main sur mon ventre en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale et nous observons toutes les deux le ciel bleu, sans aucun nuage._

 _« - Pas mal pour une débutante. »_

 _Elle avait dit ça en me regardant narquoisement, la bouche de travers pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à mon visage outré. Et puis elle explosa de rire. Un rire doux, unique. Ce rire qui n'est destiné qu'à moi._

 _Brittany est magique et je suis sure à présent que les papillons ont envahis le ciel sans obscurcir les rayons du soleil chaud qui reflètent sur nos jambes nues._

 _Je bondis une nouvelle fois, mon corps contre le sien, la maintenant sous moi. Même s'il s'agit de Brittany, je ne perds jamais. Et je ne suis pas une débutante. Elle rit encore et sans prononcer un mot elle retourne nos positions et se retrouve au-dessus de moi, comme si ce n'était pas un effort pour elle de me soulever._

 _Mon visage est assombri par son visage devant le soleil mais ses yeux brillants semblent m'éclairer. Elle maintient mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête et ses jambes entourent mes cuisses. Je suis prisonnière et malgré mes efforts pour m'échapper, je ne parviens pas à me défaire de son emprise. Je finis pas rire._

 _« - Ok, c'est bon Britt, tu as gagné. »_

 _Elle me regarde, fière et victorieuse. Un sourire malicieux s'étire sur son visage._

 _« - Tu as perdu, San, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?_

 _\- Non. C'est hors de question que j'aille encore me baigner dans la rivière. L'eau est glacée, j'ai été malade toute une semaine l'été dernier._

 _\- C'est une excuse de loser. J'ai bien mangé un œuf cru la semaine dernière. Devant toi. »_

 _Elle sait qu'elle a gagné. Je fais mine de bouder et elle me déclare qu'on se baignera demain._

 _Je regarde son visage. Elle sourit doucement, ses yeux dans les miens. Rien n'a changé depuis l'été dernier. Les mêmes jeux, les même rires, la même complicité. Elle est toujours Britt et je suis toujours San._

 _Et doucement, elle se penche et son nez touche le mien. Ses mains ne maintiennent plus les miennes aussi fort qu'avant. Elle caresse doucement mes poignets et la paume de mes mains. Un léger rire s'échappe de ses lèvres et son souffle caresse ma peau._

 _Elle embrasse le bout de mon nez et je ferme les yeux. A chaque fois que Brittany est là, et qu'elle me montre à quel point je suis spéciale et unique pour elle, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cette sensation délicieuse._

 _Elle embrasse ma joue, doucement. Mes yeux sont toujours clos, je respire son parfum fruité qui surplombe celui du blé. Elle dépose un baisé à la naissance de ma mâchoire et un autre au coin des lèvres._

 _Et soudain, des papillons retrouvent le ciel bleu à nouveau. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Doucement. C'est à première fois que nous faisons ça. Comme si nous étions avec un garçon de l'école. Sauf qu'elle est Britt et que je suis San._

 _Mais ça ne me dérange pas, ça ne me déplais pas. Ses lèvres son douces, chaudes. C'est comme si c'était évident. Comme si c'était ça que je recherchais depuis des années._

 _Elle recule doucement son visage et je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je souris, timidement. Ses yeux semblent s'éclairer. Elle m'embrasse à nouveau la joue et s'allonge à côté de moi, me libérant._

 _« - J'ai quand même gagné. »_

* * *

« - Salut beauté ! »

Santana leva les yeux de son dossier et regarda vers la porte à demi ouverte. Elle vit la jeune fille entrant dans la pièce et enlever son manteau immédiatement.

« - Quinn m'a dit que tu étais d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui. Je voulais voir ça, j'avais bien cru que la Santana du lycée nous avait été échangée contre un bisounours. »

Santana leva les yeux au ciel avant de replonger son nez vers les papiers étalés sur le bureau.

 _Et bien toi tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi agaçante._

« - C'est pas le moment, Rach'.

\- Je t'ai apporté du café. Et un peu de lecture. Il parait que as passé la nuit ici, et vu ta tête, ce n'est pas difficile de dire que c'est vrai. Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas pris de douche Santana ? »

Rachel pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air sérieux alors que Santana s'était précipitée sur la tasse de café qui lui était tendue. Et puis la brunette observa quelques instants la vue plongeante sur la ville qui s'étendais par la baie vitrée en dessous du petit cabinet d'avocat.

Santana poussa un grognement sourd quand le café passa dans sa gorge. En effet, elle avait passé la nuit à travailler ici. Son regard toisa la brune devant elle avant de se poser sur son sac. Et sur le magazine, posé sur le bureau qu'elle avait manifestement apporté.

« - Tu te fous de moi Berry ? »

Rachel avait sursauté au ton froid et sec de son amie. Sur la couverture du magazine people était écrit : « Le plus grand artiste de New York et sa muse. »

Mais c'était la photo qui avait interpellé Santana. La blonde était dessus, au côté de cet homme. Elle portait une robe couleur or, la même que pendant la soirée de présentation. Elle regardait l'objectif avec des yeux brillants et fiers.

Santana eu envie de vomir.

Elle attrapa le magazine, l'enfonça dans la corbeille à papier à côté d'elle et elle cracha un « vas t'en » alors que la brune déguerpissait à tout allure.

Elle savait que Snixx n'était pas loin et elle avait déjà connu Santana énervée des millions de fois au lycée. Et quand Santana était en colère, cela ne présageais rien de bon, surtout que la seule à pouvoir la calmer, c'était Brittany.

La porte de referma et Santana fut à nouveau seule dans la pièce. Elle souffla pour se calmer et posa sa tête contre le dossier de son siège de bureau en cuir.

C'était un cauchemar. Quinn avait raison. Elle n'aurait jamais dû embrasser Brittany chez elle, elle n'aurait jamais dû espérer la revoir et espérer quelque chose de nouveau entre elles. Tout était fini depuis bien longtemps.

Les yeux clos, des milliers de souvenirs envahirent son esprit. Quand elle fut enfin calmée, elle ouvrit les yeux et termina son café. Son regard se posa sur la corbeille à papier et sur le magazine qui dépassait, dévoilant –par pur hasard- une jambe à demi-nue qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle lança un regard vers la porte et, voyant qu'elle était seule et que personne ne pourrait la voir, elle reprit le magazine et commença à le lire, se sentant honteuse, comme si elle entrait par effraction dans la vie de la blonde.

Mais elle en avait besoin. La curiosité était beaucoup trop forte et elle avait besoin de se persuader que tout était fini pour de bon. Elle avait besoin de passer à autre chose.

Soudain le téléphone portable de Santana sonna. Elle grogna, ne voulant pas répondre et continua de lire les articles concernant la nouvelle toile de Daniel Rosper, à la recherche d'information qui lui permettrait peut-être de détester la jeune blonde. Non pas qu'elle en avait envie mais elle ne se sentait plus capable d'avoir un autre faux espoir.

Le téléphone sonna et Santana grogna. Pourquoi les gens s'obstinaient-ils à la déranger quand elle était de mauvaise humeur ?

Santana attrapa son téléphone et décrocha sans regarder le numéro, s'attendant à un nouveau client.

« - Santana Lopez, avocate. Je vous écoute.

\- Hey… »

Ça avait été une respiration. Un murmure. Santana s'était automatiquement redressée sur son siège et avait fermé le magazine. C'était elle.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle fronça les sourcils.

« - Bonjour.

\- J'ai vu Rachel hier, à l'exposition. Elle m'a dit que tu étais venue, pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir ?

\- Je crois que j'en ai vu plus que je n'aurais voulu ce soir-là Brittany. Daniel va bien j'espère.

\- Ecoutes moi Santana, ne met pas Dany au milieu de tout ça. Viens au café en bas de la rue, tu sais, le _New York Coffee_.

\- Oh Dany maintenant ?

Santana émit un rire forcé. Elle sentait une boule se former au creux de sa gorge.

\- Je t'attends au café Santana. Viens, s'il te plait. Laisses-moi t'expliquer. »

Quand la tonalité se fit entendre, le regard de Santana retomba sur la couverture du magazine. Elle le lança à travers la pièce.

* * *

 _J'aimerais émettre ici une pensée pour les victimes de l'attentat du 13 novembre à Paris. N'oublions pas que la France est un pays libre. La liberté de vivre ne devrait pas être compromise, peu importe les raisons. Donner la mort consciemment à quelqu'un n'est pas tolérable, peu importe le pays, la religion, la culture, l'origine, la sexualité, les pensées morales ou politiques. Entre la paix et la guerre, choisissons la paix._


End file.
